


Bunnies, knives and crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belarus , America and Liechtenstein turn back into kids !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was another world meeting and once again America was late. 

"That git! I told him to be on time for once!" England complaint to no one in particular. 

"Angleterre, Amérique is most likely getting more food. You know how much zhat boy eats?" France responded trying to get England to pit down. 

Just then a very tired and irritated looking America came bursting through the doors. He was lacking his usual bags of burgers and was under dress compared to everyone with their uniform instead he had on a colorful hoodie and some dark jeans. 

"DON'T WORRY THE HERO IS HERE!" America screamed on top of his lungs. "Now let's get this party Rollin!" 

" WE SHOULDN'T NEED TO WAIT FOR YOU TWAT." England screamed in his scolding voice. 

"Man dude can you not argue with me for once I'm not really in the mood right now." America stated through rough teeth. 

"Excuse you ? Do not talk to me like that!" England lectures America. 

"And you wonder why I left you. " America spitted out without thinking. 

The whole room got quiet. Everyone knew that the revolutionary war is a touchy subject for both of them, especially England. The tension grew very quickly between the two of them.

"GET BACK ON TRACK NOW ! " Germany screamed trying to catch their attention. 

"Mr. Germany can you please give a warning before you yell. You startled me and I messed up on my coloring. " Liechtenstein complained. 

"Er ...Sorry Liechtenstein I'll give you a warning next time. " Germany replied to her. 

"You! German boy ! " Belarus screeched at Germany. 

"Ja? Belarus ? " Germany sighed , knowing that she's mad at something. He kinda feared her when she was mad.

"Why are you in charge?!" Belarus growled. 

"Yeah , like , who put you in charge anyway. You're like one of the younger countries here." Poland argued. 

"Vell I'm one of the only ones that take these meetings seriously. " Germany explained.

"I take these meetings seriously too yet I'm not in charge. " Lithuania commented. 

"Your excuse is weak, German boy." Belarus stated , crossing her arms over her chest. 

"My big brother would be perfect to run meetings. He's non-bias unlike some people here." Liechtenstein suggested while still coloring.

"No my big brother would be much better. " Belarus spitted at the girl. 

"Ms. Belarus, your brother would make everyone too nervous to talk." Liechtenstein softly explained to the woman who was growing frustrated. 

"Ladies. Ladies. Neither of your brothers should be in charge. " America came up behind them , earning a glare from Belarus and getting a curious look from Liechtenstein. 

"In fact, I think these meetings should just be stopped. THEY START SO EARLY AND I WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES." America whined. 

Belarus calmly shoved her elbow into America's side. "Shut up. We're not canceling a meeting cause you're lazy" she smeared at America. "AND YOU , LITTLE GIRL , MY BROTHER IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOURS." Belarus yelled at Liechtenstein. 

"Stop yelling at my sister ! " Switzerland shouted at Belarus while pointing a gun at her. 

"Hey don't point a gun at Bela ! " America defended Belarus. 

"Don't call me that dumbass!" Belarus screamed at America. 

"Dumbass?! I'm trying to help you!" America responded. 

"This is why our meetings can't go nicely." Liechtenstein muttered to herself. 

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! " Belarus screamed at her while charging at her. She gripped onto her wrist with all her might. Crushing the little girl wrists. 

"OW! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE ! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST LET ME GO! " Liechtenstein begged Belarus. 

"BELA LET HER GO !" America yelled at Belarus while yanking at her arms to get her to let go of Liechtenstein. 

Everyone else in the meeting room had stopped talking to one another to watch what was going on. While the three were screaming and fighting a cloud of purple dust were forming around them. The smoke ended up covering them completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the smoke vanished from the room. All the nations stood and stared at what was left. 3 young children , no older than 6, stood in the area the three nations were fighting in. 

"Belarus?!" Ukraine squeaks recognizing one of the kids. 

A girl with short platinum hair looked up at her. "How do you know my name?" She asked coldly. 

"I am your big sister Ukraine. Do you remember me?" Ukraine asked the child crouching down to her level. 

"Of course I remember my big sister but you look nothing like her. You look odd. Why is your hair so short?" Belarus asked, glaring at her. 

"Oh. Uh. Sister, I grew and I got my hair cut." Ukraine explained. 

"I liked your longer hair better. " Belarus mumbled. 

"BIG BROTHER !" The only boy screamed. The boy with messy blond hair and a very bouncy cowlick ran to England. "I haven't seen you at all lately! Have you finally come to visit me? I've been so lonely." He said with a pouty face. 

"A-America ?!" England stuttered. Small tears were starting to form in his eyes. 

"Big brother ? Are you crying ? " America tilted his head confused. 

"God, you used to be so cute. What happened?" England muttered, wiping some of his tears.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" America asked curiously. 

"Um who are you guys?" A girl with braids asked to no one in particular. 

"Aiyah ! What happened to them?!" China shouted ignoring the girl question. 

"By the looks of it they've turned into kids." England answered while petting America's head. 

"Well duh. But like why?" Asked Poland.

" No idea but we need to figure out who will care for who." England ordered. 

"I call Belarus ! " Squealed Ukraine.

"I'm guessing I'll take America. Switzerland, will you take care of Liechtenstein?" England asked while putting his attention to the swiss. 

"May as vell but I don't think she remembers me. They seem to only remember what they knew at the age and when she was this age we've never met before." Switzerland explained.

"Zhat explains why America calls England big brother then." France agreed.

While the adults were talking America ran off to Belgium. " Miss? Can I have one of your chocolate bars?" Asked the small boy. 

"Aw! You're so cute! Of course." Belgium answers while handing America a chocolate bar.

America ate the bar in one bite. His eyes lit up with undeniable glee. "Thankyousomuchmiss!" The boy fastly says. 

"I feel like I made a big mistake." Belgium muttered to herself. 

Just then America started screaming. "Huh America ? What's wrong ?" England asked giving his attention to the boy instead of Switzerland. 

"BIG BROTHER ! " America screamed, running to England and kicking him in the leg.

"STOP THAT !" England scolded while pushing America off of him. 

"WHY YOU PUSH ME?!" America argued with him.

"I didn't. You're kicking me." England explained to the boy.

All of a sudden a knife was thrown at the American stabbing him in the arm. 

"Shut up pig!" Belarus hissed at him.

"PIG?! I'M NOT A PIG ! YOU'RE A WITCH! YOU SHOULD BE HANGED. " America screeched at the girl angrily while craddiling his arm. 

"Hunged?! " Liechtenstein cried.

"I'M NOT A WITCH ! I JUST THREW A KNIFE AT YOU , YOU BIG BABY" Belarus screamed in the boy faced. America, not being used to the treatment bursted out into tears.

"Please stop fighting." Liechtenstein commended while hiding behind a chair.

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL." Belarus rudely ordered her. 

"BIG BROTHER THE WITCH HURT ME ! I'M SCARED! AM I GONNA DIE?" Sobbed America.

"Shhh~ it'll be okay. Let's get you to the nurse room." England calmed the child down and picked the child up softly to make sure he didn't touch the wound. While he was exiting the room with the boy , America decided to flip off Belarus. 

"D-did he just flip us off?!" Lithuania asked, very startled at the boy's gesture.

"Oui. I completely forgot that when waz Amérique was little he waz an angel when Angleterre was looking but a demon when he turned his back." France stated remembering all the times the kid had insulted him when he was little. 

"Oh mein gott…" Germany muttered to himself.

"No one has answered my question. Who are you people?" Liechtenstein asked while waving her arms around.

"Shut up dolly!" Belarus yelled while smacking the girl over the head.

"BELARUS!" Screamed Ukraine. "YOU DO NOT HIT KIDS THAT ARE YOUNGER THAN YOU!" 

"But big sister! She is useless. " Belarus glared at Liechtenstein with daggers causing the young girl to start crying. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! " Liechtenstein cried out hoping she won't end up like America. 

"No. Liechtenstein. Look at me." Ukraine cooed kneeling to be at eye level with her. " You did nothing wrong. It was my sister. She has problems." 

"PROBLEMS ?! I HAVE NO SUCH THING YOU WENCH!" Belarus threw her knife at Ukraine who surprisingly caught it. 

"Sister, you do not throw knives at people who you simply do not like ! Have I taught you nothing!" Ukraine harshly scolded her. Belarus looked down seemingly ashamed of herself. Switzerland bent down near Liechtenstein, wiping the tears out of the young girl's eyes , attempting to comfort her. 

"Shhh , I got you. You're gonna be okay. No one shall hurt you." Switzerland whispered into her ear while hugging her. Sniffing, Liechtenstein nodded and lifted her arms around Switzerland's neck. Switzerland picked her up and waved to everyone goodbye.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! THEY ALL LEFT CAUSE OF YOU!" Ukraine shouted at the little girl , frustrated that Blearus was the main reason the others left. Ukraine quickly snatched Belarus arm and dragged her out of the meeting room.


	3. America's journey

England continued down the hallway with a sobbing America in his arms.'I can't believe he's little again. I missed him being small.' he thought.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WITCH! BIG BROTHER WE MUST HANG HER!" America screamed in England's ear and kicked him in the sides.

"STOP KICKING ME! And we are not hanging Belarus." England scolded the young boy while opening the door to the first aid room. "Now sit down. I have to fix your arm." Enlgand grabbed some bandages and Neosporin to treat America's wound. 

"I hate her! Also where have you been?" America's blue eyes stared into England's with curiosity and sadness.

"I'm always busy, you know this." England sighed.

"EVEN TOO BUSY FOR ME!?" America cried. He darted out of the room leaving a startled and confused England behind. 

.

"Dumb England…" America sniffed , rubbing his eyes.

"A-America ? " Lithuania looked wide eyed at the little boy. "What are you doing here ? Isn't England supposed to be watching you ?"

"He's too 'busy' for me. And how do you know my name?" America asked while crossing his arms out of annoyance.

"A-America ! You're still bleeding! Come , I'll bandage you up." Lithuania picked up the little boy. The little boy started pulling on his hair and throwing profanities at him. " Stop! France was right. You are a demon." 

"Me? A demon? No… I'm not." America started crying again but not out of sadness but out of fear. " I don't want to be executed." 

"You're not gonna be executed. I promise." Lithuania attempted to comfort the kid. 

"I hate you! I want Canada." The boy demanded. 

"Canada ? Whose that?" Lithuania questioned him. 

"My brother! I don't know if I'm older or younger so I call him my twin. I mean he looks a lot like me." America explained.

"I thought England was your only brother?" Lithuania asked.

"Nope! He's my only adoptive brother but Canada and I are actually related." America smiled remembering his twin.

"I see." Lithuania muttered while opening the door to the first aid room. Inside England and France were speaking to one another.

"Mr. France? Mr. England ? I found someone." Lithuania nodded to the boy in his arms. 

"Ew. Why is the frog here?" America asked, looking disgusted at France. 

"Ow… zhat hurts Amérique…" France muttered while England bursted out into laughter.

"The frog is here cause we were talking about where to put you." England said between laughs.

"Can't I stay with you ?" America asks his big brother.

"I thought you could but my boss says that my place is already too crowded." England explains to the young boy.

"FINE! I'LL JUST STAY WITH HER!" America screamed while clinging on to Lithuania. 

"Um… America, I'm a guy." Lithuania corrected the little boy. " Also didn't you say you wanted Canada?" 

"I only wanted Canada so I could hit him with a rock." America grinned.

"You're so violent." Lithuania sighed. "But I don't know if you really want to stay with me. My place is quite small compare to what you're use to." 

"That's fine ! As long as there is animals there then I'll be happy." The boy smiled.

"Um mister England can I watch over him?" Lithuania asked the boys big brother.

"Sure. Just make sure nothing happens to the git." England agrees , crossing his arms.

"YAY! I'LL GO GRAB MY BUNNY AND MY ALLIGATOR AND-" America started to rant.

"A-alligator?" Lithuania gulps.

"Yeah! He's like a doggie!" America smiles.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lithuania sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really fun to write. Also I chose these three cause their my favs 👁️👄👁️


End file.
